


【安艾】赤红色的猫

by chairge



Category: One Direction (Band), o - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairge/pseuds/chairge
Kudos: 7





	【安艾】赤红色的猫

00.

邻居刚搬过来一个小孩。

起初，安迷修也没太在意，他和邻居的交流向来超不过十句话——即使是他这么热情友好的人，每句话都能温柔到渗进心扉的人。

这不怪他，A城正以肉眼可见的速度迅速发展起来，他住在距市中心较偏僻的地方，这么些年来，他的邻居也是换了一批又一批——所有人都向往繁华的市中心。毕竟，在这个便利店都找不到几个的地方，能有人在这住也是稀罕的不得了。于是，他就成了这条街道上唯一的老住户了。

A城原来也并不是个什么发达的城市，从安迷修记事起，他就衣衫褴褛的走在这条街道上乞讨，也正是在这里，他遇到了自己的师傅。不过，三年前因为一个事故，安迷修接替上了师傅原来的职位——刑事部部长。他依稀记得师傅生前极力排斥他从事警 察的职业，因为这个，两个人还闹过别扭。

虽是这么说，他最终还是坚持了自己的选择，师傅合眼前也是欣慰的默认了他的抉择，事情就如此水到渠成，安迷修惊人的办案能力也令同事们叹为观止。

原本，他的生活就很繁忙，因为工作单位也在市中心，他每天都得开半个小时的车到那里。下班后，还得加班到十二点，自从这城市兴盛起来，各类琐碎案件就多了起来，忙得他吃饭都得点外卖。这么久以来，虽说他没准备与邻家友好的发展人际关系，但好说坏说在出门时他都会热情的打招呼——当然，这是在双方都能碰面的情况下才成立的。

蹊跷的是，他后来就没见过新邻居的面孔，他对邻居的印象，也停留在初次见面时朦朦胧胧的问候。

——那时他就注意到那个孩子了，一个人靠在一边的米黄色墙壁纸上，将自己置身于两人之外，低着头不愿意多讲话。

“哦，这是艾比小姐。”那位女主人注意到安迷修的视线，礼貌却生疏的介绍道，“有点大小姐性子，你别在意。”

被称作艾比的孩子啧了一声，眼中满是不耐烦。安迷修也识趣的没与她搭话，与这家的女主人交流了两句后便回到了自己的家，他当时认为那只是个性格内向的女孩子，对于不熟悉的新环境产生了抗拒。直到那天当晚，夏风卷着空气中的热浪从窗户的缝隙钻了进来，与此同时进入房间的还有被风带进来的夏蝉鸣声，以及朦胧睡意中两个人的争吵声，渐渐的在深夜里更为响亮了起来。

安迷修在床上翻了个身，疲倦侵蚀着他的神经，耳边却依然环绕着刺耳的争论，掺杂着混乱的梦境疯狂攻击他的神经中枢。

——不知何时，才停了下来。

后来，这声音常在深夜里响起。有时候持续很长的时间，有时候只是两句拌嘴——但最后，还是被聒噪的蝉声接替了夏夜的驻唱台。一周后，安迷修顶着黑眼圈刚准备出门上班时，碰巧看到邻居家门口闪过一个敏捷的小身影，一个红发女孩摔门而去，她先是嘴里嘟囔了两句，紧接着又扭头冲着那个门喊：“你们什么都不懂！自以为是什么啊！”

那是他第二次看见邻居家的孩子。

女孩倔强的红瞳里闪着泪光，也没哭，她吸吸鼻子，攥着拳头很是气愤的样子，之后扭头看着安迷修，皱起了眉头：“你看什么看啊？你们这些大人…真是最讨厌了。”

安迷修莫名其妙被凶了一顿，他愣在原地，那女孩没再说什么，眼中又掠过一丝灰暗，头也不回的跑开了。

“……啊？喂，等等！”安迷修的手停在半空中，可回复他的却只有凝浊的空气，随后他又尴尬的抓了抓头发，然后把目光移到那家紧闭的铁门上，“这…没人去追吗？”

他也没犹豫，准备去追那个女孩。这时，邻居家的门开了。

01.

“艾比小姐啊，真是不懂事。”那位女主人也没看安迷修一眼，她专心涂着指甲油，空气里弥漫着刺鼻的香水的味道，话里话外都是责怪的意味，“那孩子这么做也不是一次两次了，放心吧，我派人跟着她呢。”

这时，那妇人才缓缓抬起眼来，说道：“所以说，就不劳你费心了。”

…这一家子人都这么排外吗？

安迷修心里吐槽了两句，也没多说什么，更何况他没理由插手别人家的事情。关于吵架这事，他也没多想，不过单纯觉得是那个叫做艾比的孩子到了叛逆期，与家里人有些隔阂罢了。而且听女主人说的话，家里也应该很有钱，有钱家的孩子相对普通孩子来说是任性了一点。令人不解的是，这种无尽的争吵竟然就这么从炎炎夏日一直持续到暖阳冬日，安迷修每天在家听着也挺烦，但那家人态度又很明确，他也不好意思再去做过多的干涉。

雪花飘落的第一个冬日，安迷修站在警局门口，伸出手试图接住那朵美丽的结晶，雪花落到温热手掌顷刻间化为冰凉的水滴。安迷修记得，三年前，他的师傅就是在这样一天里——和这朵雪花一样，美好的存在瞬间化为了虚无。

“嗯…喝杯咖啡吧。”安迷修摇摇头，试图把这些灰色过往抛之脑后，这么想着，他坐进了车里。

漫漫雪花落地，毫不吝啬的铺盖到A城的每个边角，安迷修开车到了市中心那家最有名的咖啡店里，熄了火，踩着薄薄一层雪地走到了咖啡店门口。

“嗯？”引人注目的并不是那家咖啡店如平日那样兴隆，而是坐在咖啡店门前台阶上的，抱着双膝的呆呆望着从天坠落的无尽的雪花的少女，乍一看像只受了伤的野猫似的不断舔舐自己的伤口，鼻间呼出的热气化作一团热雾消逝在冷气中。少女似乎也注意到了他的视线，没好气的说了句：“是你啊。”

安迷修仔细看了看，那缕朱红色在白色雪地的映衬下额外显眼，叛逆乖戾的性格及赤红色的标识在脑海中描摹出一个名字来。安迷修猜想，她大概又与家里人吵架了，虽不明原因，他也没准备过问太多。但任凭小女孩一人待在这冰天雪地的地方也不大好，他可不忍心小女孩就这样被冻伤。安迷修走过去，如同那天一样向对方伸出手：“你还好吗？”

红发少女别开脸，很是不愿接受对方这种好意，她紧紧抱着双膝，吐出的话语随着水雾消失在半空中：“哼，反正你也是她派来带我回去的吧？”

“呃…”安迷修有些尴尬的清清嗓子，他低头看了看自己身上的衣服——工工整整的警 察制服，哪里像坏人了？安迷修思索了一下，脑中极力搜索那天那个妇人对这个女孩的称呼，小心翼翼地轻声道，“总而言之，想和我进去喝杯咖啡吗，艾比…小姐？”

艾比听到这话明显惊到了，她被冻的通红的脸蛋上又染上了不明的绯红，她先是错愕了一下，然后回握住安迷修的手，结结巴巴道：“哎，真、真是没办法啊，本小姐真是美人多灾。”

之后，她站起身来，细细的从头到尾打量了一下安迷修。

“那我们先进去吧？”安迷修微笑着，后退了几步替艾比拉开了店门，做了个“请”的手势。

小女孩很不容易掩饰自己的情绪，她像个得了甜头的红色小白兔，一下就溜进了咖啡店。

进门之后，艾比就紧跟在安迷修身后，警惕的观望四周的环境，安迷修似乎也察觉到她的不安，干脆选了个最角落的位置，他帮艾比拉开椅子，对方咬咬嘴唇，把围巾向上拉了拉。

“所以呢，美丽的艾比小姐想喝些什么？”服务生递过来菜单的时候，安迷修抬头示意把菜单递给坐在对面的艾比，后者接过之后又把菜单给了安迷修，毫不客气的说：“我来杯苦瓜奶茶就行。”

安迷修拿着菜单翻了翻：“老样子吧。”

艾比坐在椅子上，悠哉悠哉在空中晃着双脚。咖啡店安静而又暖和，能够不自觉让人放松身心。他们坐在靠窗的位置，大大的玻璃窗蒙上了一层薄雾，看不清外面的情况。安迷修看得出来，面前的小姑娘依旧坐立不安。

“那个啊，你是警 察吧？”两人沉默许久，她用双手撑起头来，毫无掩饰的盯着安迷修，“看起来倒是比那群大人们好很多，没直接把我架着回去。”

安迷修先是愣了一下，然后不好意思的挠挠头：“啊…嗯，是吗？谢谢夸奖。”

艾比又上下打量了他一遍，最终失望的摊摊手，表现出很是失落的样子：“可惜太呆了，像个呆头警 察。”

安迷修的嘴角抽动了下，仿佛完全处于状况外——纵然他这一生遭到过许多人的冷嘲热讽，这么直接而致命的还是头一回。此时，服务生端来了苦瓜奶茶，艾比说了声谢谢，捧着那杯苦瓜奶茶往窗边坐了坐，然后用食指在水雾上写下了四个字：

呆 头 警 察。

然后她顿了顿，扭头问：“对了，你叫什么来着？”

安迷修啊了一声，非常正经的回答：“在下名为安迷修。”

艾比长长了哦了一声，手指仍停滞在半空中，仿佛时间凝结般，她又扭头说：“哪个安迷修啊？”

安迷修跟着往窗边靠了靠，同样伸出手，在上面写上了“安迷修”三个字。

写完后，艾比恍然大悟的点点头，稚嫩的字体和秀气的名字形成了鲜明的对比，她摇摇头，说：“没救了，你看你，自己都承认了。”

安迷修顿了顿，笑着说，居然被骗了。那种暖阳般的笑容让人怀疑他刚刚到底是故意的还是无意的。

在之后，两人也没了话语，安迷修没问她为什么会在这里，也没问她怎么到这里的，他一手支着头，投过那几个字观望外面的雪景——慢慢的，这几个字也被新的水雾盖上，模糊不清。安迷修小口啜饮着咖啡，紧绷着的神经也松懈了下来，眼前心浮不定的女孩也只是捧着奶茶，反复咬着吸管。

“…我要回家了，你和我一起吗？”

静默着坐了许久，安迷修率先站起身来，时钟已经指到数字“十”了，休闲时光的消磨在两人之上笼罩了层暧昧的薄膜，他反手抓着外套，弯曲着手臂将衣服挂在身后，微微倾身询问艾比的意见。

艾比咬着吸管，单单吸着空了的苦瓜奶茶杯，似乎在挣扎着如何回答，不断的咬着吸管又放开，反复多次后，犹豫了片刻，她索性放开那个被自己蹂躏了半天的吸管，慢悠悠道：

“好吧，那我勉强陪你一下吧。”

02.

车辆驰骋在这个雪夜，安迷修倒也没慌着开回去，他先开着空调把车内温度升上来，艾比坐在副驾驶座，依然乐此不疲的在玻璃上进行着自己的绘画创作。

透过指尖描绘的空白水珠，窗外灯红酒绿的景物飞快向后移动——安迷修侧目看了眼艾比，她正靠在窗户边，外面灯光渲染她红色眸子，折射出好奇而又欣喜的光芒来。安迷修深吸口气，双手紧握着方向盘，将车速又慢了下来。

“安迷修，你为什么…”

话到一半，又没了声音，安迷修看了眼对方——依旧是那个姿势，不同的是，艾比的目光不在窗外的景物，而是自己。他们对上了一秒的视线，然后又都不约而同的移开。

“…我想说啊，你为什么不问问我怎么回事？”艾比问，声调里显现着复杂的情绪。

“哦，这个啊…”车灯在他脸上闪现，也不知道是在专心开车没时间回复，还是在斟酌回答，“你想说的时候就说，不想说也没人逼你的。”

艾比愣了愣，她低头小声嘟囔了句：“……谢谢。”

“什么？”安迷修没听清，又问。

“我说……”艾比别扭的拽着自己的围巾尾部，然后她抬起头来，恶狠狠的将声调提高好几度，“我谢谢你啊！”

安迷修被吓了一跳，但方向盘也没打滑，他哦了两声，心想着，怎么也不像在夸我呢…

汽车最终还是慢慢开到了家门口，他们下了车，安迷修站在家门口，临走前不忘说晚安，艾比看了他一眼，没说话，转身直接进了家门，只留安迷修一个人在原地站着。

之后很久，他们都没见过面。

唯一不变的是，安迷修的邻居仍是会每天吵架，充满活力叛逆的少女摔门离开，最后再被一堆黑衣人架着回来。这样的场景，几乎每天都会上映好几遍。

安迷修在正午时会在阳台上晾被单，虽然天是冷了点，但正午时阳光还是很好的，晒晒衣物之类的也足够了。他抖了下床单，把上面的褶皱抚平，在暖阳下隐约漂浮着无数尘埃，安迷修的视线穿过这些尘埃——直直看到隔壁阳台那个很明显的红色呆毛，在冬阳的照耀下欢快的摆动着。

“你最近很闲嘛，呆头警察。”艾比踩着板凳趴在阳台扶手上，这才露出了熟悉的脸，她悠哉悠哉的说，“正好，这群傻瓜为了防止我逃跑给我下了禁足令。作为人民公仆，你真的见死不救吗？”

安迷修思忖了片刻，决定还是先打个招呼：“艾比小姐……”

艾比十分鄙夷的看了他一眼，支着头说：“你就说你打不打算帮我吧？”

还真是直接啊。他腹诽了句。

安迷修回了她个礼貌的笑容：“尽我所能。”

之后，他看着艾比夸张的比着手势做了一个庞大的计划——内容本身也不提，总而言之是违背了安迷修的正义，他毫不犹豫的拒绝了。

“你拒绝的太快了吧。”艾比也没表现的太过激，只是神情不满。

“不由分说，在下可是正义的公仆。”安迷修对于这点格外的坚定，表露出不容商量的态度，“但我可以商量着跟你家人商量下，毕竟你们吵架也严重影响了我的作息。”

最后，安迷修决定还是不顾艾比的反对再跟艾比的家人交涉一下，毕竟这么几个月来，一直吵架也不是个解决问题的方法。可当他真正踏进艾比家的那一步起，那位妇人的话就像利刃一般刺向了他的心脏，她不急不慢的显摆着她前段时间刚涂好的指甲，微笑道：“安迷修先生，听说你是警 察，胳膊长也不怪你。”

说罢，她冷冷的看了他一眼，继续道：“如果影响到你作息了很抱歉，我会处理好的，但请你还是少管我们家的事情。”

下一秒，他就被关在了门外。再下一秒，他听到屋内传来出少女的怒吼声，战争又迅速爆发。

…哪里处理好了？

安迷修又闷闷不乐的回到阳台，不久后，艾比满脸通红的走进来，她站在小板凳上，责怪他不听自己的劝告，连嘴都不还，害的自己又得吵一次架。说罢，她又从凳子上下来，只露出一个呆毛在外面——上下摇晃着，随着风的方向变换着姿态，安迷修也不知怎么安慰她，他叹了口气，诚挚的说：“对不起。”

他瞥见那根红色的呆毛抖动着，却没再传来别的话语。

冬季总归还是冷的，此后很长一段时间里，安迷修都没听到艾比的声音——连吵架都没有的，绝对的安静在这漫长冬日里蔓延着，安迷修习惯了几个月的吵架声忽然消失的时候，他还有点不习惯。艾比似乎也不上学，整日整夜把自己关在家里也不知道在忙什么。

安迷修站在阳台上，想着可能她可能又在计划着什么出逃计划。端着速溶咖啡的右手骨节分明，他的思绪随着浓郁的香味回溯以往，三年前同样是站在这个阳台上，电话里的噩耗将仅有的理智的细弦剪短，安迷修嘬了一口咖啡，苦涩从舌尖泛滥开来，布满到他大脑的各个神经末梢。

“嗨，呆头骑士。”

安迷修下意识转头，却没看到人。随后，一双戴着蓝黄色手套的手扒住了栏杆，一抹红色的身影骤然出现在他面前，少女恢复了以往的神采，她举起手里那张画着和她手套相衬颜色的双剑：“这是本公主为你设计的双剑，名为——流焱和凝晶，厉害吧？”

还没等安迷修反应过来，她就将纸张折成一个纸飞机，在尖端处哈了口气，闭着一只眼毫不犹豫的朝安迷修飞了过来。安迷修着急慌忙的一手端着咖啡，一手抓住纸飞机，看她还精神满满的样子，嘴角勾勒出欣慰的笑容。

“从今以后呢，你就是本小姐的贴身骑士了！”

艾比看他的反应，心满意足的掐着腰，一阵冷风吹来，她不自觉打了个寒颤。

“哦…哦。”安迷修也完全搞不懂她在干什么，有的时候青少年的思想是很难搞懂的，“你这些天就在研究这个吗？”

艾比抱起双臂，得意的甩了甩头发，她两手撑着栏杆，向前倾着身子：“那当然啦，我跟你讲，这剑可是有寓意的啊。”

安迷修向她投过去一个迷惑的眼神，艾比沉默着盯着自己的手套，忽然把身子低了下去，然后她喊道，“算了，呆头骑士，太冷了，我先回屋子了，改天再见。”

直到艾比跳下板凳，呆毛消失在阳台处时，安迷修才把视线移开，他晃晃手里的咖啡，一饮而尽，苦意分明没有刚刚那么浓烈了。

寓意？

安迷修琢磨着，也转身进了屋子。

03.

设计图上是橘色和蓝色的剑，一些奇怪的说明，以及最下方——“致本小姐最忠诚的骑士”的字样。

后来的一段时间，安迷修常在阳台上跟艾比聊天，只是对方对自己的事情仍然只字不提，安迷修也从未故意提及那些事情。而争吵声，也真的随那天的交涉慢慢的与冬季的寒冷埋藏在厚厚的雪花里了。

也不知道对于艾比来说这算不算个好事，安迷修也没深入思考，他一直都看得到阳光背后的阴霾，少女总会怔怔望着远方不甘的咬嘴唇，就如同结冰三尺的湖面，在水底游动的鱼儿终是获得不了真正的自由。安迷修也想过为她打破湖面，给予她蓝天白云，重新拥有水面的空气。但这对于他来说太难了，安迷修时常敲着键盘，边盯着监控录像边翻动着手里的档案，然后重重叹口气。

毕竟，她从未说自己陷入一种难以自救的困境，自己又怎能去光明正大帮助她？

安迷修坐在办公椅上，死死盯着桌子上山堆高的文案，心情跌落到了低谷——常有的，世界总是会把所有不顺心事堆到一起，就怕你对生活产生信心。

“安部长。”警员敲了敲他的办公室门，“有个小女孩说要见您…”

安迷修还没鼓起信心做完这些事，又被现实拍了一板子。

大厅内，艾比正坐在座位上甩着自己的围巾，她的脸颊微微鼓起，从嘴里伸出一个白色的塑料棍，每一讲话就传出水果糖的甜味。本来坐在等候区还一副乖巧的模样，在见到安迷修的时候眼睛一放光，从椅子上跳了下来：“哟，呆头骑士！我来找你玩了！”

安迷修站在原地，面对着周围同事惊诧的目光，不知道该不该接她这个茬。

……

一大一小的脚印不均匀的踩在雪地上，刚刚下完雪，天还是阴着的，头顶上只有大片的灰色云朵聚集在一起，冷风顺着衣领钻进脖子里，艾比缩着头把头埋在围巾里，安迷修双手插着兜，两人并排走在路上，后者略带歉意的笑着。

“抱歉啊，艾比小姐。”安迷修说，“不是我非带你出来，只不过他们问起来可能比较麻烦。”

艾比没说话，似乎在低头思考什么，稍后她又坏笑用胳膊肘戳了戳安迷修：“其实我想看你工作的样子，肯定特别帅吧？”

“啊哈哈…你过奖了！”安迷修不好意思的笑起来，直到对上艾比有些凶狠的眼神，他才把笑声收了回去，将刚刚的得意压回心里，“对不起。”

“给你点儿阳光你就灿烂呀。”艾比轻笑着，但是笑容却尽数收在围巾里，然后她清清嗓子，声音又小了下来，“不过，他们确实准备打听来着，还好你救了我一命啊。”

再之后，声音小到几乎听不到：“……谢谢你了，安迷修。”

安迷修这回听见了，艾比的话像是这种寒冷中唯一的暖流环抱着他的心，在这个偌大的城市里，对他展现善意的人，除了师傅，就只有这个相处时日并不多的少女。尽管她叛逆、大小姐性子、蛮横无理，甚至对于他这个刚见到的陌生人最初也不展露一点善意。但随着时间流逝，他发现她站在阳台上，会没头没尾的来一句关心，有时候还会扔过去几包价格不菲的咖啡豆，为了安迷修不操心自己的事情，不再与家人争吵，似乎一切都在慢慢变好。

如果无视她落寞的眼神的话。

艾比突然停住脚步，安迷修疑惑的转过头，只听那几个字从围巾里蹦出来：“你…你居然不回复我？”她的靴子踏着雪地，嘎吱嘎吱在上面印出几个花的形状来，艾比走到安迷修面前，用呆毛恶狠狠地指责他：

“罚你请我杯苦瓜奶茶！”

之后，安迷修和她在街道上漫无目的的走着，车辆驰骋着从耳边呼啸而过，艾比捧着那杯奶茶，呼出的热气里带有奶茶的奶香味。安迷修虽陪她在街上走，但心里有点慌忙——毕竟他还有许多工作没完成，那数量，甚至可以透支他一周的体力。

出于礼貌，安迷修从不把这些负面情绪挂在脸上，他仍是露出笑容，只是这笑露出了丝疲倦：“艾比小姐，需要在下送你回家吗？”

艾比毫不犹豫：“不要。”

她很少这么果断的回答，安迷修还以为他听错了，于是向旁边微微偏头，艾比接着说：“随便去哪吧，不再吵架也好，打破禁足令也罢，我已经…不想再回那里了。”

她的语气不同以往天真烂漫，而是那种一望望不到底的空洞，有着不属于这个年龄的——对家的失望。

安迷修决定还是再忍忍，他问：“你的那些凶狠的保镖不会找你吗？”

“给点钱就打发的东西，我才不稀罕呢。”艾比咬着吸管，满不在乎含糊不清的说出这句话。

04.

“你家就是这样的？”

艾比刚踏进来就慌忙关门，差点把安迷修关在门外，她把手掌横着置于眉间，四处观望着，最终得到了这么一个结论，“看样子也是个大龄单身男性才有的生活。”

安迷修似乎被戳到了痛处，被一句话咽的气不打一处来，勉强笑着说：“我才十九岁，哪里就是大龄男性。”

艾比转过身来，眯着眼睛似乎找到了重点，她慢悠悠的说：“哦？单身两个字你给丢掉了？呆头骑士，难不成…你其实是有女朋友的？”

安迷修听见这句话，不知为何反而不好意思起来，他还没来得及解释，艾比就气鼓鼓的跺了下脚，转过身去，音调高了好几个分贝，仿佛就是给安迷修听的：“哼…那有什么，本小姐也是有心爱的白马王子的。”

安迷修笑着说：“哈哈，是吗？”

艾比抱起双臂，对于安迷修的质疑非常不爽：“真的有啊，只不过…”

她话说一半，又停了下来，仿佛揭开了过去的伤疤似的，艾比怔怔看着电视柜上在鱼缸里游动的红色金鱼，一点一点吐着泡泡，很是悠闲自在的样子。

“呃……”安迷修清了清嗓子，下一句话还没说出来，艾比就打断了他，开朗的声音却没有了平日里的活力：“好吧，本小姐就勉为其难的给你科普科普那个白马王子吧。”

打开心扉是件很困难的事情，安迷修自己也很清楚这件事，因此他才不能贸然插手，面对这个将悲伤过往藏在心底的女孩，他选择了耐心的等待。不论是多么寒冷的冰雪，也总有消融的时刻，不论是多么荒芜人烟的沙漠，也总有一片沁人的绿洲。

故事冗长繁琐，更多的是揪动人心。庞大的玳瑁家族勾心斗角，在一日，一对龙凤胎诞生——倍加宠爱的姐姐和受尽冷落的弟弟。家族里所有的老人都希望在离世后将家产留给姐姐，但又惧怕弟弟反抗，索性，他们想把弟弟的名字从家谱里剔除。

“真是群老顽固啊，以爱我之名，伤害我最爱的人。”艾比说着，眼中不再有以往的光芒，吐出的话语也有了颤音，她吸吸鼻子。

“我拼命反抗，然后他们说，只要我们分开，就不会划掉埃米的名字。但我不想埃米离开我…我不理解，我们可是一起来到这世上，为什么会有人想把我们分开？”

她终是改变不了什么，姑妈带着她离开了那个城市，来到了A城，她们住在这个偏僻的地方——这是艾比提议的，她说喜欢清净一点，其实她只想离埃米近一点，哪怕只是一点。

听到这里，安迷修微微张口，惊讶的说：“那是你姑妈？”

“嗯。”艾比黯淡的红瞳里有着灰白色的天空，安迷修想起了他那次在咖啡厅门前看见艾比的时候，她也是这样，没有安全感的抱着双膝，眼里只有一片灰白。艾比看向阳台外的远方，不知视线落在了何处，“埃米很容易受欺负的，我在这里，无时无刻都想着回去。”

之后便是长久的静谧，静到能听见彼此的呼吸声，静到能听见彼此的心跳声。艾比的眼中的灰白色是如此的担忧和无奈，她一字一句的说：无时无刻都想回去。

想到这里，安迷修忽然又同情起对方的遭遇来，换位思考下，如果那是师傅——他肯定也会去帮助这个女孩的。

艾比愣了下，然后恢复了平日里的声调，虽不明显，安迷修仍感觉得到她是在强打精神：“喂，讲完了，我饿了。”

“啊…哦。”安迷修忙着回神，转身就要去厨房做饭，在走之前，他又小心翼翼的问了句，“那个…艾比小姐。”

对上艾比的眼睛，他有点难为情的说：“你那个白马王子…是谁啊？”

安迷修到最后也没得到艾比的回复，对方只是似笑非笑的冲他做了个鬼脸，这么一消遣，已经到中午了。

吃完午饭，安迷修就去上班了，临走之前，他嘱托艾比不要乱开门，也不要乱跑，要是想联系自己，就用座机打电话就行。

艾比不耐烦的听他一万条嘱托，漫不经心的从头应到尾。

“哎…那我走了。”

安迷修留下这么一句话，就离开了。

安迷修一向是个遵纪守法的人，路上也没敢把车速飙太快。等他着急忙慌的到办公室时，明显的看出来自己桌子上的纸多了两倍不止。

“部长，看不出来啊，你女儿都这么大了…”

助理看见他的时候，露出了八卦脸。

“什么跟什么啊…我女朋友都没有，哪来的女儿。”安迷修心累的叹了口气，他平日里就待人友善，有时候就算是部下，也会跟他小小的开个玩笑，“行了，不说了，这么多案件，得看到什么时候啊…”

他感叹着A城的不安宁，坐在办公桌上。外面太阳正当高空照，慢慢的在苍穹边界染上血色夕阳，再之后星辰满布夜空，月亮单单挂在天边散发微弱的光芒。

“我看了看，里面将近三分之二的案件压根都不归我们部管，你这个月已经送错三次了。”

安迷修按压着鼻翼两侧，疲惫的说，“你自己想想，我觉得我可能平日里对你不够苛刻，看来以后还是要严加管理。”

他右手一下一下点着鼠标，电脑屏幕荧光闪现，上面是密密麻麻的个人资料，安迷修的视线随着鼠标停留在“埃米”这个名字上。

电话另一端仍是不住的道歉，安迷修刚想说什么，就被打进来的电话给打断了：“嗯，下回注意，这个月按规矩来，该扣多少扣多少，我先挂了。”

按掉电话后，他又匆忙接起另一个电话：“喂？”

“呆头骑士，十一点了，你还不回家啊？”

安迷修这才反应过来，他看了看屏幕中右下角的时间：“不好意思！我现在就回去！”

挂电话之前，他将那个浏览的页面保存了下来。

05.

进门的时候，门上挂了几个风铃，艾比说是为了给这个家添点生气，每次开关门，风铃都会不厌烦的发出响声来，有了“欢迎光临”“下次再来”的既视感。

“可没把我等惨了，忙什么大事呢你，我睡觉去了。”艾比半抬着眼，双臂伸过头顶伸了个懒腰，说了这么句话，然后她转身踢拉着拖鞋走了。

“不嫌弃的话，艾比小姐就睡在下的房间吧！”

安迷修这么说着，然后被扭过头的艾比白了一眼：

“肯定啊，不然你让我睡沙发啊？”

连客气的推脱剧情都没有，安迷修就这么睡到了沙发上。

两人平日里相处的也还可以，只是有的时候，安迷修躺在沙发上，辗转反侧睡不着，闭上眼，他就能看到艾比一个人坐在空荡荡的房间里，神情淡漠，却又不甘的喃喃自语道：“我无时无刻都想回去啊。”

他每晚都听到窗户外烈风发出惊悚的声音，连带着干枯的树叶发出呻吟声。艾比在他家已经住了三天了，偶尔的他会在街上看到一群人，他们聚众在街边，一身黑衣，和之前抬着艾比回家的人应该是一伙的。安迷修虽也不想掩饰艾比的行踪，但他又知道了艾比这件事——他实在不知该怎么权衡利弊。

就在这时，艾比的姑妈找到了他，恳求安迷修私下寻找下艾比的行踪，安迷修自知他这样也不好，就暂且答应了对方的请求。虽然家族内部的情况他不大清楚，但只要让艾比和她的弟弟埃米在一起，就是最好的了。而且在对方明显表露出“需要帮助”的时候出手，安迷修从来都是将帮助弱小的原则贯彻到底。

“部长，真要这么做的话…查证玳瑁公司可是要经过B城刑事部的。”小助理搓着手，堆着满脸笑容，“再说了，咱们何必跟人家企业公司过不去呢。”

安迷修摆了摆手，也没进一步解释太多：“按我说的办吧，先联系B城刑事部，我也没打算就去动他们——吓唬吓唬罢了。”

总归说来，安迷修是想送艾比离开的。更何况，艾比的姑妈希望他能私下里找一下艾比，这更加坚定了安迷修的决定——他不可能一辈子藏着艾比，她也不可能一辈子待在这里，他更不可能真正的成为所谓的守护她的骑士。安迷修要做的就是保护这个城市，守住内心正义的底线，而艾比…可能就是带着埃米离开B城，离开玳瑁。

…也离开他。

这个冬天实在太过漫长，安迷修只希望艾比能早日脱离苦海，但他又不能奢望一个十三岁的少女仅凭自己之力逃脱大家族的控制，因此在他能力所及的范围之内，安迷修决定还是暗中帮助她。

B城刑事部倒是很爽快，安迷修的名声在警界一直不错，而且为了防止B城警部糊弄过事，安迷修执意派自己助理协助他们一起调查此事。

在等助理回复的期间，他坐在家里的沙发上，笔记本电脑上的荧光微弱闪现着光，安迷修的手指飞快的在键盘上敲打着，艾比在一旁坐着，撑着头看他工作的样子。

“其实，很久之前我就想问了。”艾比仰着头倚在沙发靠背上，忽然指着安迷修胳膊上的绷带，“…你身上这么多伤吗？”

“哦。”安迷修晃了晃右臂，“之前任务留下的伤，不过，没大碍。”

艾比没说话。

这段文字于艾比来说就像晦涩难懂的文学作品，安迷修一行一行浏览着，视线被屏幕右下角闪动的图案所吸引，他侧目看见艾比正无聊的望着天花板发呆，一边点开了新附件，关于助理的消息赫然显示在屏幕正中央：

“我已到达B城协助一起调查。”

“那个啊。”安迷修脸上荧光不断闪现，他关闭了对话框，喉结上下滚动着，思忖片刻，犹豫着开口道，“你姑妈前两天找到我了，希望我能找下你，可能她觉得闹到局子里有损面子。”

艾比听见这个，也只是调侃道：“哟，你怎么没说你胳膊没那么长啊？”

“……我怎么可能对妇女说出那么失礼的话来。”

“所以呢？你答应了？”

安迷修深吸一口气：“我同意了，但是，我能不能找到你，还是要看你自己了。”

艾比满不在乎，她悠闲的把左腿放在右腿上，直到下一句话的来临，狂风骤雨般撕碎了她此时的宁静。安迷修内心挣扎着，这句话反复随着他的喉结滚动着，仿佛不愿被吐出一般，他也不清楚自己在犹豫些什么。对艾比，对他，这已经是最好的结局了，理智催促他张开口，那句话清晰的回荡在客厅里：

“听说，她要带你回去了。”

06.

生活总是跌宕起伏。

人太过于执著追求某件东西，在追逐的过程中，总会遍体鳞伤。安迷修对于艾比，总有挥之不去的怜悯，他总觉得这个少女应该在这个年纪发散她该有的光芒。

他最终还是决定送她离开。

事情进行的很顺利，B城刑事部托付其他部查询玳瑁公司近来的销售额，公司面临这种突如其来的“意外事故”，自然是慌不择路的把自家人聚到一起，好好商谈这次的处理方法。

一切都在安迷修的计算中。

出乎意料的是，艾比听到这个消息后并没有他想象的表现的那么高兴，她先是不可思议的确认了一番，然后踩在沙发上跳了起来，上扬的嘴角在对上安迷修的视线后又瞬间耷拉了下来。

“怎么了，不高兴吗？”安迷修看她这副模样，问道，心里泛着酸楚感。

“不。”艾比双腿交叉坐回沙发上，“我也说不上来什么感觉，总觉得…”

她忽然攥着心口的布料，视线停留在鱼缸里红色的金鱼身上——小金鱼无精打采的游动了两下，又沉在了水底。

“…好像又失去了什么似的。”

安迷修不懂女孩的心思，他跟着把目光投在了金鱼身上，抬起左手揉了揉艾比的头发，低声说：“艾比小姐，这不就是你一直想要的吗？”

艾比鲜有的没有反抗他，她闷闷不乐的哼了一声。过了不久，这个赤色的猫咪就整个人蜷缩在沙发里，休憩的过程中睫毛不停的抖动着，这种缺乏安全感的姿势很令人有保护欲。将近傍晚的时候她才醒来，模糊的视线慢慢聚焦出人像来，安迷修正坐在身旁看公文，艾比抖了抖睡前身上原本不存在的毯子，摩擦着毛料坐起身来。

安迷修问了她一句，艾比嗯了一声，也没再说别的。然后赤色猫咪用指腹抚平毛毯上竖立的纹路，像在安抚自己的情绪。气氛降低到了零点，安迷修起身去做饭，艾比听着厨房里厨具相撞的声音，不一会香味便弥漫在客厅，屋子里还是很冷，她披着毯子拖着步子到了餐厅，萎靡不振的坐在餐桌旁，用叉子一下一下无聊的敲着瓷盘，发出清脆的响声。

安迷修端来热好的饭菜，一本正经的说：“在下说过很多次了，不要敲餐具，很不礼貌的。”

艾比闷闷的哦了一声，安迷修也不知道她为什么这么不开心，只看着她低头扒拉了两口盘里的饭菜，也不肯抬头看他。安迷修轻蹙着眉头，看见一滴温热的透明液体滴落在她白皙的手背上，然后滑过手背，打在饭桌上，不明显的水痕在手背上清晰可见。

“…艾比？”安迷修叫了她一声，他的声音轻若羽毛，倔强的女孩只是低着头，任凭泪水流出，只是一遍又一遍无用的用袖子擦拭着无尽的泪水——好像在这一刻，所有的委屈所有的苦衷都随着这一刻爆发出来，由哽咽到抽泣再到嚎啕大哭，艾比自始至终都没有抬起她的头来。

直到那个人的拥抱——安迷修呢喃的重复着“一切都会好起来的”，一边轻拍着她的后背，将所有温柔倾泄于此，像无边宇宙里的一颗恒星，像相隔万里远山之间的野花。

“我觉得我又失去了一个埃米。”

许久之后，她说。

那天晚上，她回到了家，她姑妈也非常感谢安迷修，对他的态度一下子来了个大转变，安迷修拒绝对方请他吃饭的好意，又回到了家——那个空荡荡的家，还留着方才那个女孩身上独有的奶茶香味。

安迷修忙完了接下来的工作，这时，他看到电脑个人硬盘里有个名为“埃米”的文档，光标指在上面，犹豫了片刻，他将那个文档放入了回收站里。

似乎一切都恢复了原样。安迷修想，但他想起艾比那句话来，觉得四肢百骸都在控诉着他此时内心的空落。

07.

临走前，她特意告诉他一个秘密。

“知道我昨天梦到了什么吗？”

那日下着大雪，艾比突然向前跑去，繁乱的雪花在他们之间飘絮着，红宝石眸子在雪花彼岸闪耀着不可及的光芒，安迷修半阖着眼，努力想把模糊的景象聚焦起来——

但没有用。

他看不清她的脸，只记得那个女孩踩着靴子在雪地上得意的转了一圈，脚下被碾出一个小坑来，艾比自说自话，开朗的声音盖过风雪：“我呀，梦到我失去了一个家人。”

内容却和那个声音唱着反调，意外的令人悲伤。艾比驻足在远方，安迷修也听不到她在说什么，于是他下意识伸出手——就像第一次他向她伸出手，就像第一次她转过身跑了，艾比狡黠的一笑，嘴角勾勒出的却是无尽的悲凉：

“再见，安迷修。”

她转身跑了，像那日一样，任性的不肯回头。

那是那年他们最后一次相见。

08.

赤红的野猫。

说到这个会想起什么呢？

一个性格乖张时常瞪着红瞳的猫咪，每天竖着毛，只要一碰它，它就会发出尖锐的警告声，在看到陌生人的时候迅速钻到它的庇护所里。

时间匆匆流逝，四季之时不断变化，转眼间，五年时光而过，邻居换了一批又一批，空荡荡的家里除了添了些年头以外没有任何的变化。安迷修头一沾到枕头，就能想起来那个女孩数落他的景象，连喜欢的奶茶的味道都如此叛逆的女孩。她就像一道不明显的光芒，在照耀他的世界的一角的瞬间就消失不见，如同在夏季蒸发的露珠，最终化为了不为人知的水蒸气。留下她的痕迹的，只有那几个孤零零的风铃，每日每夜还在不厌其烦的响动着。

“安部长，你都二十四岁了，确定还不找个女朋友吗？”

这种劝诫，近来总是能听到。

这个夏天来的如此匆忙，匆忙的有些不像话，似乎安迷修正在映照“大龄单身男性”这个词语。短袖衬衫衣摆摆动着，安迷修的右臂上缠着一层绷带，他正与烈阳竞争着消灭手里的苦瓜味冰棒。夏风拂过额前碎发时加快了汗液的蒸腾，安迷修加快了行走的步伐，生怕再在这烈阳下多待一秒钟。

“哎，早知道就开车了。”安迷修长长的吁气，他的世界不会因为少了谁而停止运转，安迷修向来乐观，他只注重当下。冰棒最终完成它的使命，变成了冰冷的苦瓜汁润洗着嗓子，安迷修嘴里仍叼着那根木棍，盼着早点到家。

意外的是，门口有只橘红色的猫咪，它慵懒的卧在铁门前，暖色顺滑的皮毛上反射着温柔的色调，猫咪听到脚步声，半睁着眼睛，朝他的方向懒散的看了一眼。

“啊，安迷修先生。”

隔壁的女人踩着高跟鞋，她常是浓妆淡抹的样子，给人一种不成熟稳重的感觉——但相处了几个月以来，安迷修对她的评价处在很中肯的位置。平日里都是以妆容见人，今日却是稀罕的素颜，安迷修乍一看还有些不习惯，他礼貌微笑着看向对方。

“我要搬走了。”女人说。

“恭喜啊。”安迷修发自内心的祝福——他对每个邻居都这么说。

嘘寒问暖几句，再没过多的交流了，安迷修推开家里吱嘎作响的门，风铃相撞碰撞出寂寞的响声，安迷修环视了一圈，曾经温馨的家如今却有些冰冷冷的。

安迷修先去开了空调，他站在空调面前吹了两分钟，身上的热量全都被驱散尽来，衬衫在冷风中挣扎着身形，他把空调的温度调高了两度，这时，手机短信音在口袋里响了起来。

“安部长，一到夏天啊——连案件都火热了起来。”

是助手发来的消息，后面紧跟着好几个电子文件的附件，看样子他又没歇息的时间了，安迷修心里沉重的叹气，拇指在屏幕上几个文件间划来划去，只觉得烦躁。

夏日，烦躁。

这时，阳台传来一声猫叫声，安迷修看见阳台闪过一瞬红色的身影，像闪电般迅捷的猫科动物此时就像只猎豹——安迷修到阳台的时候连根猫毛都没看见。有的，只是地上静静躺着的纸飞机。

他拿起纸飞机，抬起头便是对面的阳台——恍惚间，他思绪飞跃至那个充满回忆的冬日，女孩在纸飞机的尖端哈了口气，将那个幼稚的设计图飞了过来——那个被女孩坚定的说是“寓意”的流焱和凝晶，在空中晃晃悠悠，五年后落在了这边的地面上，成了普通的纸飞机。安迷修学着艾比当年的动作，在纸飞机的尖端哈气，也许希望时光倒流，也许是为了其他的什么——总之，飞机又晃晃悠悠，承载着所有的美好的回忆，“啪嗒”一声，又落在对面阳台的地面上。

随后，安迷修找出了当年的那张纸——纸张被保存的完好，稚嫩的笔迹断断续续，安迷修看到字里行间的停顿，他似乎就能想到对方绞尽脑汁编造这个词语的纠结模样。

想到这里，连安迷修自己也没发觉自己笑了。

那天晚上，他罕见的专门开着跑到了市中心的那家咖啡厅里，外面熙熙攘攘人群如同潮流般让人心烦意乱，安迷修推开咖啡厅的门，扑面而来的凉气将他躁动的心安抚了下来。

说实话，他也不知道自己为何要来这里。总之，他循规蹈矩的坐在那个最角落却靠窗的位置，继续喝着自己之前常喝的咖啡。一手撑着头，好像就能看见一个红发女孩咬着吸管，在玻璃窗的水雾上写自己的名字，恍惚昨日重现般，安迷修把视线移到玻璃窗上，赤红色猫咪在外面端坐着，将灼热的红色目光投在他身上。

…蹊跷。

今天已经是第三次看到这猫咪了，安迷修起身出去，不远处的猫咪优雅的朝他的反方向迈着步子，安迷修没有犹豫的追了上去。

“哎呀老姐，这光天化日之下，有人想抢我们的猫啊。”

传来的是一个青年的声音，那只猫咪走到青年旁的人脚下，撒娇般蹭蹭她的脚踝，还向自己投来凶恶的目光。霓虹灯光将红色点亮出火光来，在狭隘而又宽阔的眼眶内跳动着，陌生的声音和熟悉的语调被风一吹，就散开了：

“本小姐的猫咪也有人敢抢啊，不怕我告警察吗。”

那人俯下身，将猫咪拥入怀中，她又抬起眸，精致的脸庞早已不存在当年的青涩，跨越五年的光彩今日重现，安迷修看到，她眼中分明是星光闪现，璀璨夺目。

“……艾比小姐。”

这名字呼之欲出之时，他竟觉得有些哽咽。

“好久不见啊，安迷修。”

艾比的嘴角勾勒出笑容，她戳了戳旁边的男性，语气里是从未有过的开朗：

“埃米，看到本小姐的专属骑士了吗。”

这么说着，蓝橘色手套在她胳臂上闪闪发光，映照着少女五年前的寓意。

星光照耀下安迷修的蓝色眼眸中，她此时的笑容，温柔如水。五年来的思念也好，想念也罢，在这家咖啡厅前全部调停归零，安迷修向前伸出手，与五年前的场景重合——

“你还好吗？”

艾比婉然一笑，回握住了对方的手：

“一切都好。”

End


End file.
